


醒来有你（Waking beside you）

by jimo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, sap. total sap.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimo/pseuds/jimo
Summary: 他第一次让自己在另一个人身旁睡着，引发了一系列不可逆转的后果。





	醒来有你（Waking beside you）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking beside you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483119) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



在Jim Moriarty睁开眼睛之前，他意识到他在一个陌生的房间里。他平稳地呼出一口气，假装自己没有醒，对自己的身体进行了检查。酸痛，某种程度上说明至少昨晚玩得很尽兴；宿醉，意味着他可能直到午饭后才能想起来那些欢愉。

“这种事不会再发生了。”他身旁的一个声音说。

熟悉的身体重量，Jim睁开一只眼睛，对着熟悉的肩膀，和肩膀上熟悉的齿痕，他下意识地微笑了一下，哦好吧，呃，他睡觉时流口水来着。

“你抢了我的台词，Ice Man.”Jim咕哝着，声音沙哑，他想喝水。他强迫自己睁开另一只眼睛，揉了揉脸，看着眼前的情况。Mycroft Holmes看上去更糟：身体脱水，头发凌乱，有点邋遢，还有些擦伤，更重要的是，Mycroft有一些茫然，Jim认为他可能看起来不太好。

这不是他们第一次上床，却是他们第一次睡在一起。从彼此的表情来看，他们两个人都喝得烂醉如泥。

Jim费了一些力气从床上爬起来，唔……他身上黏黏的，想洗个澡。他的西服在地上，看上去有点皱但还算干净，似乎他们是在顶层的酒店套房里。

他抬眼看了看Mycroft，Mycroft略有点吃力地坐了起来。

“钻石拿到了吗？”Jim打了个哈欠问道。他猜测这就是Holmes在这里的目的。Jim给一伙保加利亚的珠宝盗贼制订了一个方案，使他们能够进入昨晚在同一家酒店举行的大使馆派对。某位公主的某条闪闪发光的项链。当然，一旦他们得手，Holmes的人在途中又把它们偷回去了。毕竟，他对王室负责。

然后，这两队人马毫无疑问地在电梯里遇见了。不过那时，Jim已经把那些著名的宝石巧妙地掉包了，他才不在乎盗贼们后续的情况。而Holmes已经将公主保护起来，并羁押了那伙盗贼。他不在意一个奥地利贵族的珍贵祖母绿宝石被掉包了，无论如何，它会在他们下个月要签署的协议上派上用场。

然而那些酒水却非比寻常，直到他们进入酒店房间，才发生了后来的事情。

就在Jim准备重复他的问题时，Mycroft缓慢地点了一下头，仍然有一点不在状态。

“我要去洗澡。”Jim尖声说。又一个点头。他懒得邀请那个高个子的男人，他们整晚都待在一起似乎已经让他们之间变得太……亲密了。

他洗完澡走出那个大得惊人的浴室时，Mycroft已经走了。

 

第二次发生在审讯后不久。

当他们在舒适的椅子上晃动时，咽下“我不打算道歉”的话是Mycroft能做的全部。

他来看他时，Moriarty特地展示了他受伤且无辜的外表。在获取和交换信息时，关于谁愚弄了谁这一方面，双方彼此冷嘲暗讽，犯罪顾问用他的弟弟奚落他。

他对Sherlock有种病态的迷恋，暗示道他很好奇Mycroft是否也这样。Mycroft能够看出Moriarty对他的回答有多失望。

他确实十分内疚，但不是因为那个。他为分享了他弟弟的事情（也许因为没有用他自己的）而感到内疚。他为让Moriarty关押了很长时间才去看他而心怀歉疚。他知道自己不应该这样做，他明白自己正被Moriarty操纵，为此感到十分抱歉。

这份歉疚感太深了以至于他们做完之后，他没有像往常那样把他打发走。Mycroft用手指梳理着Jim的头发，在彼此喘息时地低声说着甜言蜜语，在Jim的后背上划着圈圈，抱着他直到他昏昏欲睡。

知道他在安全屋后，Mycroft随后也到了。

四个小时后，他醒了，某人趴在他的胸口轻轻哼着优美的旋律。

他低头撞进了一双棕色的眼睛。

“这已经成为一种习惯了吗？” Jim不加嘲讽地问道。

Mycroft朝挂在墙上的钟看了一眼，现在只是早晨而已。

“这种事不会再发生了。”他简短地说。

Moriarty耸了耸肩，离开Mycroft，站起身，抑制着自己以免失去了皮肤接触而冷得发抖。

 

去过谢林福德之后，Mycroft后悔那样说。

与Eurus交谈之后，Moriarty踟蹰着，但并没有作过长时间的停留。

 

第三次发生在谢林福德交谈后不久。

Jim醒了，发现Mycroft疑心地盯着他看了很长时间。

“有一件事你没有告诉我。”他最终开口说道。

“早上好，”Jim笑道，“有很多事我都没告诉你。”

“我不是这个意思。”Mycroft说。

“那可太糟糕了，因为这就是你能得到的全部。”Jim哼了一声，他撑起胳膊，去吻Mycroft的嘴唇，但是只吻到了嘴角因为Mycroft把脸转过去了。

“真冷淡。”他假意地撇着嘴，他一点也不生气，因为昨晚在他的手指和嘴唇下，Holmes的所有往事都被揭开了，这些都是他要拿到手的，无论之后发生什么。

Ice Man不太喜欢让他留下，所以他得确保他拿到了真正重要的东西。

 

第四次发生的时候，Mycroft不知道他应该对自己生气还是对Moriarty生气。

当阳光透过Mycroft的窗帘缝隙时，那人仍在熟睡。这次他们在Mycroft的卧室里，他真正的卧室，他知道他本该感到不适，也难以故作尴尬，趴在他胸口上的稳定的呼吸，缓缓地和他自己的心跳声同步了。

他一只手臂搂着Moriarty，Jim，他不知道该怎么对待他了，自由世界的安全隐患，罪恶的欢愉，他生命中的常客。

公然威胁他弟弟生命的人。

那次事件发生后，他打电话过去，威胁道要用他所掌握的整个大英帝国的力量来对付他，在Jim无情地告诉他不要把事情看得那么认真后,对着Jim怒吼。

但这并没有阻止他在Moriarty想要的地方和他见面。

之后，他们达成了谅解。

Sherlock和Moriarty彼此都是破坏性的力量，只要Mycroft能够说服他们保持一个合理性的差异，就能在宏观的安排下构建一个圆满且富有成效的合作关系。

至少这是在第五次的时候Mycroft对自己说的，他正是这类具有大局观的人。

 

第五次发生的时候，Jim不禁地觉得有什么事情已经深深地改变了。

他们一个站在法律这边，一个违反法律，仍然时不时地敌对交手，他们之前不是这样的。

偶尔在床上会有，即使这样的情况也很少。他们在没有人能想得到的场所下邂逅：肮脏的酒吧，联谊会，甚至有一次在一个剧院的后台，或者是在一个开放的诗歌朗诵晚会上。因为比较危险，他们不能说太多话，所以那些时候很有趣。尽管他们没有讨论过原因，但从开始他们就清楚，在这些时刻他们都是中立的。

但是后来Jim走了，于是变成了个人之间的较量。Jim的计划正在实施，他不可能不伤害Sherlock。说到底，他们中总有一个将要失败。

他走得太远了，并且不打算回头。

他们待在一起时，从不谈论这件事，但是一旦Jim在Ice Man的宝贝弟弟前露面，他们之间的关系总有些紧张。

如今有两个Holmes，Mycroft最近看起来有点……自负，他好像认为Jim和他弟弟的游戏一直会是游戏，他们两个都不会受严重的伤害，只会殃及旁观者而已。

难道他不知道这一切将在达到高潮后迎来终结？

Jim生气地从床上走下来。

“Jim?”

Jim感到很生气，因为Mycroft醒来的神态是如此自然随意，不再担心他自己的名声、安全或者是他自己的心。Mycroft认为他们现在的关系很合适，他不再对Jim说“这种事不会再发生了”，为此他十分恼怒。

他们都忘记了他的破坏力，他们会付出代价的，Jim这样想着，摔上了他身后的门。

 

第六次是在经过一夜低声私语，满含歉意的爱抚之后。

“我对Sherlock的感情和对你的不一样。”Jim说。他们躺在那儿几个小时了，彼此都难以入眠，此时天将破晓。

Mycroft不知道该怎么回答。

见鬼，他真的不知道Jim想说什么。

“是的，我们一直都不一样”他不置可否地回答说。如果是其他人，他可能试着开个玩笑说，“哦，不是我，是你？”然而事实上并没有其他什么人。

“一开始，”Jim呼出一口气，“一开始，我只想证明我并不孤单。”

Jim看起来并不需要有人回应，所以Mycroft什么也没说。

“我仍然需要见证这一切是如何结束的。”长久沉默后，Mycroft以为他已经说完了，Jim又道，“就好像我一直在做梦，我无法说服自己这一切是真的。”

这时Mycroft翻到他身上，面对面地低头看着他。

“你是真的。”Mycroft低声说。Jim呼吸变得急促，瞳孔也放大了，后来他渐渐平静，只有他的眼睛仍在搜寻着什么。

“那你是真的吗？”

Mycroft不知道该如何回答，这些在深夜和清晨奇怪的对话从来不会在其他场合发生。

因此他仅仅吻了吻他。

 

 

第七次，Jim趴在Mycroft身边醒来时，Mycroft伴着灯在床上看书。

“童话故事？”Mycroft微微扬了扬手里限量版的格林童话。

“里面讲了很多关于人类共同的希望与梦想。”Jim喃喃道。

Mycroft哼了一声：“那你有最喜欢的吗？”

Jim翻过身揉了揉脸：“我喜欢那些讲了住在森林里的怪物的故事，它们是最能引起共鸣的。”

“什么？因为孩子们和公主们被派去面对它们？”

“它们能让一切成真，这是最激动人心的。”

 

第八次，Mycroft醒来时Jim依偎在他身后，有什么事情要变了，他想。

“我要离开一段时间。”Jim柔和地说，在他的肩胛骨印下一个吻。

以前他们从来没有谈过这种事，他们从来没有提出“下一次”或者“下一次”的可能性。 他们几乎不承认这一切正在发生——他们共用一张床，或者过夜，有时就在Mycroft自己家里。如今他们却每次都像这样亲密。他什么都没说。而 Jim的确在自言自语，他确实想让Mycroft听到，但是他从没期望过得到他的回应。

“如果我告诉你，那天晚上我真的很孤单，你信吗？”Mycroft情不自禁地温柔地问。

Jim哼了一声：“你这样受欢迎的人也会孤独？”

“不要这么刻薄。”他知道他在开玩笑。

Jim慵懒地笑了笑：“我只是很高兴能独占你的时间。”然后Jim翻了个身，以便更好地看着Mycroft的脸，“你是说在酒店的那个晚上？”

“我想那就是为什么我们都醉了。”

Jim的眉毛夸张地扭动着：“你想让我留下来吗？你的浪漫真是老掉牙。”

Mycroft胸口仿佛被什么东西堵着，他一定没有像他希望的那样掩饰好自己的不安，因为Jim的面庞变得柔和起来。

 

之后，Mycroft知道这种事再也不会发生了。毕竟，和Sherlock一起制定应变方案才是必要的，他大感意外的是，他的弟弟说“Moriarty死了”。

天台上吞枪自杀，Jim的遗言是一个疲惫疯子的遗言。

正如他的绰号（“Ice Man”）一样，Mycroft什么表情都没有，包括检查报告确认他的死亡的那个时刻。

如果Mycroft能够诚实一点的话，这是一个缓慢的认知过程。在“坠落”之后，他立即投入工作，Sherlock需要他的帮助，他非常乐意给予他。他很少回家。他很少一次睡两个小时以上。

周复一周，月复一月，接着一年过去了，麻木感被更可怕的事情取代：意识到Jim不会回来了。

他现在不得不假装哀悼一个人（Sherlock），而他不能允许自己哀悼另一个人。

他不会让自己去调查Moriarty的死。要么Moriarty到最后真的已经受够了，要么是假的——鉴于他以前的行为，完全有可能，并且Moriarty也不认为有必要告诉Mycroft。

毕竟，他们对于彼此是什么？

他们甚至都不是朋友，更别说别的了。

帮助他的弟弟毁坏Moriarty的犯罪网络，时不时地在引起他的回忆。他们从来没有谈过彼此的工作，尽管他们均不指望对方这样做，那是普通人爱干的事儿，不是吗？

假如他对自己诚实一点儿，破坏Moriarty的旧势力这种事情就不应该那么陌生。他们从来不谈论他们自己，但是现在这样做并没有什么不妥。工作是工作，而不是私人恩怨。

之后，他的弟弟回来了——这提醒他什么才是真正重要的。

慢慢地，他能够说服自己他们之前拥有的并不重要。艰难的几周变成了轻松的几个月，一年又过去了。

“Mr. Holmes，你的包裹。”

Mycroft抬起头来，看见一个虚弱的快递员站在门口。这个快递员能进入这幢大楼的深处，他皱了皱眉立即起了疑心。他确实是快递员，但是这个包裹与公务无关。他瞥了一眼他手中的大信封，命令这个男孩把它放下，然后他打了个电话。他们有组织去调查不明的包裹，他不必费心。

两天后，Anthea把一本儿童书放在桌子上。

“这是什么？”

“所谓的可疑包裹，”她简短地回答。“你确定你没有忘记你订了这本书？ 也许是给医生的孩子的？”

Mycroft皱了皱眉头：“那一定是了，”他撒谎道，低头看着书，“谢谢。”

她点了点头，走了出去，留下他与Jim的童话故事书。

他翻开书，希望他的手指不要那么颤抖，在书页之间寻找线索。

什么都没有，也不需要有，书本身就是线索。

他颤抖地喘了口气，放下手，让这本书自然而然地翻到其中一个故事的最后一页上——一个Jim显然特别喜欢的故事，有森林里的怪物的故事。

他盯着它看了一会儿，想知道哪里出了问题，想知道如果他能回到过去，他是否会采取其他的方式。

接着零散的细节很快地拼凑在一起，他在想他为什么没有早点看到它，他为什么没有让自己早点看到它。

 

Mycroft谢过他的司机后，走向波兰-白俄罗斯边境的一个小木屋。

他带着一半期待，希望Moriarty在里面等着他，并准备好了一个能回答他所有问题的全面解释，让他心安。

然而，小木屋是空的，但显然最近有人居住。于是，他慢慢地步入屋内，在放着报纸的地方草草翻了翻，又翻了翻橱柜打发时间，之后在似乎是厨房用餐的地方坐了下来。

他一定是打了个盹，因为他记得的下一件事是前门突然开了，他自己正直直地盯着Jim Moriarty。

至少Jim看起来很窘迫（或者是演出来的？），他略微低下头试图开个玩笑。

“你本可以提前打个电话。”他轻声说。

“你本可以给我一个打电话的理由。”Mycroft回应道。

他们的第一次交锋，纯粹是公务上的，就在波兰和白俄罗斯之间的边境上，不完全是同一个地方，也不是一个小木屋——如果你知道怎么调查的话你会发现它登记在一个滑稽的假名下，但相当接近了。非法武器从一边走私到另一边，运到英国。当时Mycroft只是一名分析师，而Jim刚刚开始在国际范围内站稳脚跟。不过，与法律相比，犯罪总是漠视边界问题。

Jim慢慢地走过来，仿佛不确定他是否有权这样做，最终在Mycroft面前停住脚步。

“那么你来这里是为了？”

Mycroft扬起嘴唇：“逮捕你？审判你？或者只是打个招呼说声再见？”

“我不知道。”他以比Jim见过的更为激动的情绪说，“你消失了，没留下任何想要继续联系的暗示，然后呢？四年后你寄给我一本童话故事书。”

“我——我确实说过我要离开一段时间。”

Mycroft怀疑地看着他，Jim耸了一下肩膀。

“你似乎控制住了一切，所以我想处理一些私事。” 

Mycroft惊讶地说：“当提到你们的缺点时，你们两个真的非常相像。”

Jim面露不悦。

“别把我和他相比，因为他我不想要你。”Jim继续说，“我——我可以独自生活。”

他坐下来，似乎不想多说，而Mycroft理解了他的意思。

“但你不必。”Mycroft柔声说道。

“对不起，好吗？!”Jim怒气冲冲地说，Mycroft被惊了一下。Jim面有悔色，皱起眉头，他十分痛苦。他举起手，把头发揉得乱糟糟的： “我以为我已经准备好了，我以为我能做到，但是亲自见到你才发现根本不是那么回事……”

“Jim，”Mycroft紧紧握住了他的手，缓慢而坚定地制止他拉扯他自己的头发。

他接着说，“我同意我们还有很多事情要谈，但我们不必在15分钟的谈话中涵盖所有内容。”Mycroft把Jim的手拉到他面前，用拇指摩挲着他的指关节。他错过了这个，他错过了能够伸手去抚摸Jim的机会，从而发现Jim是真实的。

“倘若我们对彼此坦诚一点，我们要谈好几年来弥补。”Mycroft说。Jim保持沉默，平稳地呼出一口气。Mycroft在Jim的手背上轻轻地吻了一下，“我们可以慢慢来。”

“好吗？”他问道。Jim什么回应也没有。他确信他们的手贴得这么近，Jim能感受到他的脉搏也变快了。

Jim点头时，他自己都没意识到他最终松了一口气。

 

下一次发生在第二天早上。

诚如Mycroft所言，他们还没有谈及任何复杂的话题，因此旅途中一直保持沉默。Jim透露了一些他的经历，Mycroft没有说太多在双重假死之后他所经历的创伤，Jim也不逼他。

天已经黑了，所以他们两个爬上床，在黑暗中静静地躺了几个小时后睡着了。

Mycroft不清楚他们两个谁先醒的，他们进行了相对克制的早安问候。他在早餐后收拾餐盘时，Jim走到他身后搂住了他的腰。

“我想你，你知道的。”Mycroft背对着他说，“真的。甚至——甚至在此之前，我们分开的时候，我也发现自己在想你。”

“我不确定我是否想回到伦敦，那从来不是我的家，是你的，但我想待在有你的地方。”Jim环紧了他的腰快速地说道。

Mycroft放下盘子擦干手，之后覆在Jim的手上：“我很乐意。”


End file.
